resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Arias
Hannah Arias was a young child from Raccoon City and a student at East Raccoon Elementary. She is in Mrs. Pritchard's fifth grade class, being in the same class as Sherry Birkin. She, along with some other children and civilians disappeared in the days during the Raccoon City Destruction Incident and posters (including a school photo of her) were placed up around the Raccoon City Police Station. Biography Resident Hero Not much is known about Hannah apart from the facts that he is one of Sherry's classmates. On September 24, 2018, Hannah could be seen giggling when the class clown Thomas Bennett answered one of Mrs. Pritchard's questions in a wisecracking manner. Soon, along with the rest of the class, Hannah would have been among the other students within the school when principal Mr. Robert Stanley made an announcement to gather every student and faculty into the emergency assembly area on the school oval. When the class made a single file to make their way down, Hannah failed to notice Sherry slip away and ditch the school to make her own way to the police station. When everyone made it to the school oval, Hannah responded to her name on the class roll (being in alphabetical order) when it was called out by Mrs. Pritchard. When the teacher noticed that Sherry was missing, Hannah, along with everyone else in the class tried calling out for Sherry. At some point during the Raccoon City outbreak, Hannah ended up separating from her teacher and most of her classmates. She ended up with a number of children who later wound up lost and missing. Photos of her, including her physical description and "last seen" were put up around the Raccoon Police Station. Due to the outbreak happening, sending out a search party would have been impossible and instead, only the police station can be searched. However, Hannah and the other missing children were never found. It is quite certain that Hannah, along with the others were infected and/or killed in between the days of September 24 and 28. Post Mortem On the night of September 29, when surviving newcomers Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent came and investigated the police station, they both likely (and briefly) saw the photos/poster of Hannah, the missing children and civilians. Physical Appearance Hannah is a Caucasian ten-year-old human girl. She has a fairly average height, being a bit taller than Sherry (4 feet, 3.33 inches according to her physical description). Hannah has an average weight and build for most girls her age. She has long light brown hair tied into loose pigtails on both sides and has gray eyes. As an elementary school student, Hannah was last seen wearing the girls' version of the East Raccoon Elementary school uniform, which comprises of a white short-sleeved blouse with a wide-flat collar and the school logo on the left side of the chest, a blue ribbon tied and worn underneath the said collar, a blue skirt worn above the waistline, plain white crew socks worn above the ankles and black leather 'T-bar style' buckled school shoes. Trivia * Hannah is a minor, or rather, extra character exclusive to the 'Resident Hero' story. * Hannah appears in the "Prologue: Part 2," where she was alive and well during that point of the story. Category:Minor Characters Category:Extra Characters Category:New Headcanon Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Children Category:Victims Category:Students Category:Females Category:Humans